The present disclosure relates generally to reclining seat assemblies, and more particularly, to such a device having an eccentric free pivot.
Some traditional reclining seat assemblies use dual power recliners wherein a recliner is implemented on each side of a seat assembly. However, utilizing two power actuators for each reclining seatback increases vehicle cost and weight. The second actuator also complicates the packaging of other desirable seat features. In addition to the extra cost and weight, many dual actuating seat assemblies require means for synchronizing the rotation between the inboard and outboard pivots. If the two actuators fall out of synch, lateral seatback movement can worsen beyond the movement exhibited by the configuration in which a free pivot is used with a single actuator.
Therefore, in order to reduce cost and weight, a seat assembly may implement a single actuator on one side of the seat assembly in order to pivot the seatback. Such reclining seat assembly configurations may implement a gear system on the outboard side and a free pivot on the inboard side.